one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy and Jimmy vs. Axel and Blaze
Billy and Jimmy vs. Axel and Blaze '''is Season 3 Episode 1 of DraconicA's One Minute Melees. Description The cooperative Beat Em' Up is a style of game that once dominated the world in the 80s and 90s. Many beloved franchises came from this era, with many team-ups in each. What will happen when Double Dragons Billy and Jimmy take on Axel and Blaze of the Streets of Rage? Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! '''TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! GO! (Cue Main Menu; 0:00-0:10) Player 1 selects Billy and Jimmy. Immediately after, Player 2 selects Axel and Blaze. Ready? Yes. (Main Menu fades out.) Fight Who do you want to win? Double Dragon Streets of Rage POW! BIFF! CRASH! In a broken down urban area, a thug is thrown out of a window of a beaten building, with a man in a red jacket jumping out after him. This is Jimmy Lee, who picks the thug back up. Jimmy’s brother, Billy, comes out the front door of the building, just barely being missed by Jimmy tossing the thug. Billy: “Watch it! You can’t be so reckless all the time!” Jimmy: “Sorry, didn’t see you coming. So, I think the one we’re looking for is just down the street. If we don’t have anymore annoying interruptions, we should be able to get in and get out.” Meanwhile, from behind the Lees, two figures watch. Figure 1: “From the looks of it, they may be from yet another gang.” Figure 2: “Let’s go investigate. Just be ready for a skirmish if one breaks out.” The Lees start to head out, but only take two steps before being stopped by the two figures from before, who walk out of the shadows, revealing themselves to be former cops Axel stone and Blaze Fielding. Blaze: “We have some questions to ask you two.” Jimmy (to Billy): “I just had to say something about being interrupted, didn’t I?” (to Axel and Blaze) “Um, anyways, we weren’t doing anything, so why are you treating us like criminals?” Axel: “Gang activities has increased in the area recently. And since you two were clearly beating up one of Mr. X’s thugs, it only made sense that you would be from a rival gang. So, it’s a yes or no question. Are you with another gang?” (Cue Go Straight; 0:00-0:15) Billy: “Um, just a sec.” (to Jimmy) “So, they could be cops… or they could actually be with Mr. X and posing as cops.” Jimmy: “I mean, that would explain the clothes. What cops would wear those? Especially that headband. I say we take them out and get out of here.” Blaze: “You know that we can hear you two, right?” The two duos stare each other down until the Lees nod to each other and dash forward. Mission 1 Start! BEAT EM’ UP!!! (Go Straight; 0:15-1:15) 60 Billy knees Axel as Jimmy knees Blaze. Axel and Blaze slide briefly before Blaze runs forward and grabs Billy, tossing him to the side as Axel goes for Jimmy. Axel throws out a punch, which slams into Jimmy’s chest. Axel sends out a hook with each arm, one after the other, before delivering a flaming uppercut. 54 Jimmy lands right behind Blaze, who quickly kicks him away before turning her attention back towards Billy, giving out a few quick jabs, followed by a larger chop downwards. Billy grabs the arm before it hits him and swings Blaze over towards Jimmy, who is struggling against Axel. Jimmy quickly pushes Axel off and grabs Blaze, just to let go when Blaze elbows his ribcage. 48 Jimmy quickly flips out of his predicament as Billy comes to his side. The two pairs exchange blows, with several strikes hitting each other while other strikes get blocked. Eventually, it’s Billy who knees both Axel and Blaze at once, knocking them onto the ground. Jimmy stomps on Axel as Blaze rolls to the side, coming back with a lead pipe, swinging it into Jimmy. Billy comes charging forward, but Axel sweeps him onto the ground as he gets up. 40 Billy gets back onto his knee as Axel winds a punch up, just for Jimmy to come swing a baseball bat into the back of Axel’s head. Axel stumbles briefly before turning around and tossing a kick out at Jimmy, who grabs Axel’s leg and knees him in the groin. Axel recalls his leg and comes back, swinging his fists into Jimmy’s cheek. Jimmy turns back towards Axel, briefly getting a glimpse at a struggle between Blaze and Billy. 35 Billy sends several punches towards Blaze, who dodges them until she sweeps one away, opening Billy up for a counterattack made of three quick punches to the chest, finished with a kick that sends him into a bunch of trash bins. 32 Suddenly, Axel is thrown into Blaze, toppling them over. Jimmy dogpiles onto Axel, forcing Blaze to get up and kick him off. As soon as that happens, Billy comes back and elbows Blaze in the face. Blaze recovers and wipes some blood from the corner of her mouth before Jimmy rushes forward. 28 Axel tosses the pipe to Blaze, who uses it to slam Jimmy to the side. Axel quickly gets up and continues the combo by kicking Jimmy towards the wall. Billy catches Jimmy before he makes contact. 23 Axel regroups with Blaze. With both teams back together, they rush towards their respective enemies. 20 Axel trades blows with Jimmy as Billy trades blows with Blaze. Jimmy gets a leg up on Axel when he digs his elbow into Axel’s nose, breaking it. Axel briefly reels back, seemingly in pain, before actually coming back and sending a downwards hook that sends Jimmy face down on the floor. Suddenly, Blaze is kicked backwards by Billy and trips over Jimmy. 15 Blaze flips over, safely landing on her feet. Jimmy gets up, right as Axel and Billy trade punches behind him. 12 Axel and Billy land every punch on each other, causing bruises on both of them. As this continues, Jimmy runs forward towards Blaze and sends a good punch into her gut. 9'' Blaze steps back briefly before sending another good punch into Jimmy’s gut. Blaze follows by kneeing Jimmy in the chin. Jimmy goes reeling back, before Billy is thrown into him. ''5 Blaze picks up Billy as Axel picks up Jimmy. 4 Billy and Jimmy get kneed in the chest three times. 2'' Billy and Jimmy are pushed towards each other... ''1 And get slammed into each other, knocking them out. K.O.! Axel: “Well, that takes care of those two. Now, what do we-” Suddenly, a gigantic muscular man breaks through a wall and grabs Billy and Jimmy. Abobo: “...Just who the boss was looking for. There’s Jimmy, and, um, Bimmy. Yeah, that’s the one.” Abobo carries Billy and Jimmy away. Blaze: “...It’s time for some backup.” Axel nods in agreement before the two rush forward. If ‘the boss’ that was just mentioned really Mr. X, then it seems as if there is more that is going on than had been expected. Results (Cue Stage Clear) This melee's winners are... Axel and Blaze!Category:Double Dragon vs. Streets of Rage themed One Minute Melees Category:2 vs 2 themed One Minute Melees Category:'Team vs Team' One Minute Melees Category:Arc System Works vs. Sega themed One Minute Melees Category:2018 Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees